


The Gamemaster

by Dontpanicinthefallout



Category: Doctor Who, Panic! at the Disco, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, BBC Sherlock References, Clockwork - Freeform, Eleventh Doctor Era, Established Relationship, Gen, Original Character Relationships, POV Original Character, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontpanicinthefallout/pseuds/Dontpanicinthefallout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy Starlowe and Brendon Urie wake up together in a mysterious hotel with no memory of how they ended up there. Once they meet up with their friends, they figure out that they have been all kidnapped by the one and only Jim Moriarty for his own twisted game of survival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amy POV

**Author's Note:**

> I basically got the inspiration for this from watching The God Complex episode and listening to Panic! at the same time.

  
  
The first thing I remembered was my head throbbing and sore. I thought that it was just from last night's performance. My eyes opened slowly, becoming aware of where I was again. Huh, back in the hotel. I thought. Suddenly, a strong arm gently embraced me pulling me close to another person. Remembering that my boyfriend, Dustin, and I had a room booked together for the night, since our first anniversary as an actual couple was while we were on tour, and we were playing the same venue the next day, I rolled over to face the person pulling me close. My heart skipped a few beats. It wasn't Dustin who was in bed with me.  
  
He seemed familiar though; messy black hair, a rough but smooth face, squared jaw, full pale lips, and pale beige skin. I held back a scream just as his chocolatey brown eyes flickered open. Then the chaos set loose. His eyes widened in surprise as both of us screamed. Realizing I was in only my underwear, I leaped out of the bed, yanking the bed sheet with me to cover up. I used a bit of my Clockwork abilities to draw a handgun. (If you were me and knew what I am, you'd understand). The mystery guy leapt up, covering himself up with the comforter. Suddenly, I remembered who he was. "Brendon?" I asked in disbelief, "Is that you?".  
  
" Uh, yeah. It's me, Amy" he said. "Now could you please put that away?", referring to the gun. I placed it gently on the bed and removed the magazine. Then I noticed a small glowing red dot on the palm of my right hand. "What's that?" Brendon asked, I could hear the nervousness in his voice.  
  
"A recorder," I replied, "I've seen these before. They connect to the cartilage in your hand and if it glows, you have a recording from yourself." I pressed it, playing the message.  
  
Both of our voices were there. "I suggest we split up." Brendon's voice repeated.  
  
"But where do we go?" A British female's came on.  
  
"I know that voice" I piped up, "that's Jade Holmes, a friend of mine."  
  
My voice came on the recording, "we'll go this way and take this , you two go that way and take this, and you two take these and go this way. You two need to hold them off as long as you can."  
  
"We'll all meet up back in the main lobby as soon as possible" An American male's voice came on.  
  
"Spencer?!" The two of us said in unison. There was a sound footsteps on the recording, and then silence. Brendon and I looked at each other,thinking the same thing; we have to find Jade and Spencer and find out where we were.  
  
Luckily, our clothes were neatly hung up in the closet. I didn't remember packing the clothes there though. Black jeans, a white collared button down, a black vest, and my lucky blue striped bowtie. Painful memories came back to me of my three best friends; Xander Watson, Nick Fargo, and Chrystina McCreary. The three of them were killed about a year ago. I haven't worn that bowtie ever since because the memories that came with it hurt too much. Whoever brought us here wanted me to wear it anyways. Looking in the mirror at myself, I appeared completely normal, shoulder length light brown hair, moss green eyes, pale faced and spotted with freckles. But then I saw old and painful memories come to life in front of me. Brendon clasped my shoulder bringing me back to reality. "Are you okay?" He asked. I realized that my eyes were tearing up.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine" I responded, wiping the tears out of my eyes. He had something similar to me on; black vest, black slacks, white button down, and a red bowtie similar to mine.  
  
"The recording said for us to go down to the main lobby, if we head there, maybe there will be some clues to where we are." I said.  
  
I noticed something on the corner of my eye over by the nightstand on my side of the bed. Taking a look closer, I realized what it was. A sonic screwdriver. The copper and silver handle glowed in the dim lighting and the green light at the end came to life as I scanned the room. The results popped up and there were no cameras, weapons, traps, life forms, or anything in the room besides the two of us. I looked at Brendon, "We need to get to the lobby, now." I tucked the screwdriver in my vest and headed towards the door. As we stepped out of the room, we heard voices calling our names. "Brendon! Amy! Where are you?" I heard Jade Holmes yell down the hallway.  
  
"Jade!" I responded, "we're over here." Jade's voice called out again for us. Brendon and I rushed down the hallway, trying to find her. It was almost like a never ending game of Marco Polo. The halls became a never ending maze, each turn we took led us down the same hallway we just passed. Suddenly, I saw a familiar curly black haired figure with a dark purple collared shirt, navy pants, and black high tops. "Jade!" I called. Jade Holmes turned around and rushed towards us. "Amy! Brendon! Where were you? We've been looking for you two for hours. We were supposed to meet up in the lobby, don't you remember?" She told us.  
  
"Jade," I replied, "I don't remember any of that. Just tell me where we are." Jade took a step back, her face white as a sheet, making her cheekbones stick out more prominently than normal.  
  
"What is the last thing you remember?" She asked, her tone turning very serious.  
  
"We just got back from the concert and Dustin and I went up to our room and went to bed." I answered. "Why do you need to know that?"  
  
Jade grasped both of our wrists, "We need to get to the others. Now." She led us down a series of twists and turns to a staircase to the Main Lobby. "Jade," I stopped. Jade turned around, her icy blue eyes staring right at me. "Can you please explain to us what is going on?" I asked. She looked at me, "Amy," she said, "You're my best friend and have always been there for me, but I need you to trust me on this." she was right, we've been best friends since we met and have always been there for each other. I knew that in order to understand what is going on, I'd have to trust her. "Okay," I said, "Let's go."  
  
  
Jade led Brendon and I down to the Main Lobby. There, we found Dustin Heartthorne, Spencer Smith, and Jacob Fargo, our guitarist and friend. But that wasn't all, there were two other people with Spencer that I didn't recognize. The first one was no taller than Jacob, who wasn't very tall, had messy curly brown hair, and a night's worth of stubble on his white pale face. His white shirt was untucked and one of his suspenders had fallen off his arm. The other one made me do a double take. He looked exactly like Dustin, same floppy brown hair, bright sky blue eyes, tall and lanky bone structure, even the high but not really prominent cheekbones. But their clothes made it easy to tell them apart. While Dustin wore a dark red button down shirt and charcoal grey vest, the stranger had on a white shirt like Brendon's, a jet black vest, and a pale purple bowtie.  
  
Spencer was the first to speak. "Where were you two? We thought that you got caught." Brendon was the one to answer him, "Spence, I don't remember this place at all. The last thing I remember was us getting on the bus and then I woke up with Amy pointing a gun at me." Dustin looked over at me, eyes wide with surprise. Spencer took a deep breath, "We never got back to the bus, we got transported here by a hypersonic transport beam after the show. I guess that it was aimed for me, but whoever was controlling it couldn't tell the four of us apart." He explained.  
  
"The same thing happened to us too. " Jade added.  
  
"But then why don't we remember that?" I asked, "Interspace/Inter-dimensional travel isn't something someone would just forget about, right?"  
  
"You're right" Dustin spoke up,"We know that there is something else here with us. You still have the sonic with you?' I pulled the sonic screwdriver out of my vest and handed it to him. He scanned the room, the wirrrrrr of the screwdriver filled my ears. "There's nothing in the lobby besides us, at least from what this can pick up." he stated, handing the screwdriver back to me. "Four humans, four Clockworks."  
  
"Wait," the shorter stranger piped up, "Are you trying to tell me that you're an alien?"  
  
"Well," Dustin answered, "We're all human, but some of us have DNA recombined with what we call 'Clockworks', beings that could control elements of nature, even time itself"  
  
"So," he asks, "Then who has the 'recombined DNA?'" Spencer, Jacob, Jade, and I all raise our hands. He looked at Spencer surprisingly, "Spencer, you're joking. Right? There's no way that you're not human."  
  
"Well, I still have some secrets under wraps Ian." Spencer replied. "But here's the big question; Why can't Amy and Brendon remember what happened last night?" I thought over this. I'm a time traveler, so I'm used to not remembering things now and then since they haven't happened to me yet, but having the happen to someone else. Then, something in my head clicked. I had to check something. I grabbed Spencer and pulled him aside, "Spencer, when was the last time we saw each other before all of this went down?' I asked.  
  
"Amy," Spencer responded, " You asked me this last night."  
  
"But I don't remember last night" I added.  
  
Spencer took another deep breath, "The last time I saw you was the first time that Brendon and I met you. We were both taken by Weeping Angels back to the 1920's. I ran into you soon after and you helped us try to get back to our own timeline. Also, it was when I found out what I actually am." I looked back at him, that was the last and first time that I saw him and Brendon. I just needed to hear that, I knew it wouldn't help me with my memory, but I knew that our timelines were in sync. "Thanks," I said. " I just needed to know where we were in each other's lives."  
  
Suddenly, a voice came on through the speakers throughout the building. "My my Miss Starlowe," the voice rang in a prominent London accent, "Are you and your boy friend having a few problems with those pretty little heads of yours?"  
  
"I know that voice," Jade growled.  
  
"And if it isn't Miss Jaden Holmes," the voice rang out. "Looks like you're finally using that talent your daddy gave you."  
  
"Don't you dare speak of my father," she snarled, pulling a gold knife out. "I know who you are, I don't know how you survived, but be afraid because I am coming after you and make you pay."  
  
The voice cackled through the loudspeakers, "Then name me Miss Holmes. Who am I?'  
  
Jade looked afraid, she was always so strong and fearless. It was almost unnerving to see my best friend like this. "You are insane. You are a killer who got away with it.You are a snake, a thief, and a psychopath. You are James Moriarty, the man who murdered my father." she spoke with such calm, even though I could detect the rage and hate in her voice.  
  
"Tut, tut." Moriarty mocked, "You are correct Miss Holmes, but I didn't kill your father. I merely talked to him, then he killed himself. Anyways, I want to play a little game with the eight of you" he teased.  
  
"What kind of game?" Brendon asked.  
  
"Great question Mr. Urie." Moriarty said. "I've gone though each of your worst fears and have decided to take the most twisted and terrifying and re-create them right in this hotel. If you find me or merely even survive until I get bored, you may return back to your boring, normal lives."  
  
"Yeah right", I thought, "Me. Having a normal life."  
  
"The clock is ticking . You all better get going." Moriarty taunted through the loudspeakers, "Oh, and a quick word of advice. Don't try and escape. I may be as you say, insane, but I am smart."  
  
Then the speakers went dead and there was nothing but silence. "What was all of that?' Ian asked, "What does he mean by our worst fears are real?"  
  
"It means that we have to get out of here." Dustin answered shakily, his face was white as a bedsheet and completely terrified.   
  
"Dustin, what's wrong?" I asked, walking over to his side.  
  
"Our worst fears," he repeated, "He chose the most twisted and terrifying ones Amy, MY worst fears." I realized what he meant. If Moriarty went through his head and my head, we needed to escape, now.


	2. Amy POV

  
"So, the things that were chasing us last night was only the beginning?" the other stranger, whose name turned out to be Dallon, repeated.  
  
"Yea," I answered, looking around the lobby to try and find a way out of here. "I've seen some terrifying things in my life and if they're real, you really don't want to be around them with me." The two of us looked behind every drape, curtain, fake door, ant there was nothing but cement behind each of them. That meant escape was no longer an option. "So now what?" Jacob asked. "If we can't get out of here, then are we going after Moriarty or what? We all have our gear. I vote we go after him and-."  
  
"No." Jade interrupted him. "He wants us go after him and wants me to kill him. We're going to find a way out of here or so help me." Jacob did have a good point though. Him, Jade, Spencer, Dustin, and I all had some close range concealable weapons from the Division, just some minor ones though for security purposes. I had a Clockwork standard issue British Military 0.9 millimeter caliber handgun and so did Ian (I must have gave it to him last night), Jade had a pair of combat knives, Jacob had a collapsible bow and quiver of arrows, Dustin had a few alchemy potions and a spellbook that he always carried around with him, and Spencer had his Watchkeeper dagger. With all of these, we could easily take over Moriarty without an issue. I began to wonder why Jade didn't want us to go after him. I also began to think about what we may find in the halls now. Jade and I have seen some pretty scary things during our time in the Division and I knew Jacob and Dustin have dealt with some demons during their time in Albion. But it was Spencer and the others I was really worried about. I knew that Spencer may be the Watchkeeper, but he hasn't had much experience with the alien and supernatural. Brendon was strong in a fight but I knew he needed to be careful, but it was definitely Ian and Dallon that I was worried the most about. The two of them are here in the first place because of us, god forbid if they get hurt or even killed. How would Brendon and Spencer explain that to their loved ones?  
  
Focus Starlowe, I told myself, They will be with at least one of us, stop worrying about the what-if and focus on the now. "Hey 'Melia." Dustin called out. I hated when he called me that, but at the same time it made me laugh. "What?" I responded. Dustin pulled out two metallic eyepatches from his leather messenger bag. "You gave Dallon and I these last night, in case something like this happened to any of us." I took one of the eyepatches and examined it. I knew I've seen these before, but not since I was a teenager. Then I realized where I've seen these.  
  
They were Eyedrives, programmable computers that acted as external memory. My dad and stepmom used these when dealing with a race/cult known as the Silence, but that wasn't where I remembered them from. I was taken from my dad when I was really young by a woman I only knew as Madame Kovarian. She wanted to train me and turn me into a weapon without me ever realizing it. I always though growing up that I was on Earth, living a normal life with my dad, but it turned out that I wasn't even there. Madame Kovarian replaced me with a copy of myself and projected my consciousness into the copy. It wasn't until I was sixteen that I realized where I was. I attempted to escape, but it didn't work, so I sent a message to the TARDIS through a psychic message. I was able to make my escape at Demon's Run, but at a high cost. That cost was realizing what I am. A Clockwork Angel.  
  
I called Brendon over and gave him an Eyedrive. "If I'm right, these will help us remember what happened last night." I explained. "On three." We both counted to three and placed them over our right eye. And them my brain went into overdrive. Memories of my life flashed before my eyes. I tried to focus on last night, hearing that conversation that Brendon and I heard this morning on the recording. Suddenly, images of the eight of us sprinting down a corridor came clearly into my head like a movie. I remembered what we were running from, Card Drone Assassins. Moriarty must have recreated them from Jacob's memories to test out his newfound abilities. We all stopped nearby a stairwell. "We have to have lost them" Ian panted. "There's no way they could run that fast." Jade unsheathed on of her knives. "I wouldn't be 100% certain." she said, getting into a defensive position, "Dustin, how are they?" she asked, referring to me and Brendon. Dustin pulled the sonic screwdriver out of his bag and scanned both of us. He grimaced at the results, "Not good," he said, putting the screwdriver away, "They need to stop and rest soon, or else the poison will eat away at their memories. I was able to use some of alchemy to reverse the effects, but it won't work unless we stop."  
  
Footsteps echoed through the hallway. They were closing in on us, fast. "Okay," I spoke up, squeezing my palm to activate the recorder. I knew we couldn't say anything important for a few seconds since it took some time to turn on. " Does anyone have any good ideas?" The conversation that Brendon and I would hear the next morning played out. I gave Dallon and Dustin a pairof Eyedrives, Spencer and Jade took the Psychic Paper, and Brendon and I took the sonic screwdriver, then we all split off. "Jake," I called out. Jacob turned around. "You think you can handle them?". He gave me a smirk, "I'll be fine.” He said, drawing an arrow from his quiver. Ian pulled a 0.9 millimeter caliber handgun out from his belt. "Run!" They yelled as I saw the Drones round a corner. Brendon and I took off as fast as we could then everything went blank.  
  
I pulled the Eyedrive off. "So, what did you remember?" Dustin asked. Brendon and I both went through what we saw with him. "You both were hit with a deadly neurotoxin that was eating away at the memory centers of your brain. Lucky enough, I had my alchemy spell book with me to find an antidote before anything severe happened to either of you. It must have gotten to your short term memory before that though."  
  
"Explaining why we didn't remember." Brendon finished.  
  
"Exactly." Dustin said. Now since that issue was out of the way, we needed to focus on what we were going to do next about Moriarty. We all decided that we'd attempt to go after him since the probability of finding him was a lot higher than the probability of surviving until he gets bored. Jade was a little stubborn about the decision though, but I don't blame her. "We should search the ground halls first, just to see what we are dealing with" She suggested. Since there were four halls. we split into pairs. I went with Spencer, Brendon went with Dustin, who gave him a knife from his bag, Jacob and Dallon went off together, and Jade and Ian paired up. Dustin and I used a bit of magic to conjure up my Clockwork Sword, so I gave my gun to Dallon since he was the only one unarmed. "Only use it if necessary," I told him, "I'm not sure how many rounds I have in there, so be careful."  
  
"Got it." he responded. "If anything goes wrong, get back here as soon as possible." Jacob added. Then we all went off in our separate directions; Spencer and I took the east hall, Jacob and Dallon took the north hall, Brendon and Dustin took the west hall, and Jade and Ian took the south hall. Little did we know of what we'd find there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, I'll be switching from different characters' pov to increase the story and give background on some of the characters. Leave a comment if you like it :)


	3. Jade POV

I didn't like this at all. The halls seemed like a normal hotel, but I knew there was something evil hidden somewhere in here. Looking over at Ian, I could tell he had the same suspicions as me. We tried to make small conversation to try and distract each other, but that wasn't going very well. "So, how do you know this 'Moriarty' guy?" he asked.

"He's what my father would have called a 'Consulting criminal'. If you need a job done, but don't want to get your hands dirty, he'll do it and leave not traces back to you." I explained. "My father and I were woking on a case that led back to him, and it ended up in a double suicide. He and Moriarty met on the roof of St. Bart's Hospital in London to discuss something that had to deal with this massive code that could hack into any computer system in the world, but instead of handing over the code, James Moriarty shot himself in the head. Less than five minutes later, my father jumped off the roof of the hospital and killed himself. The worst part is that I saw it all happen from across the street."

Ian stared at me, dumbstruck. "Who was your dad?' he asked. I laughed, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He looked at me with his bright green eyes, they reminded me of Nick so much. "From what I've seen in the past few hours, I'm not sure what to believe."

Suddenly, a rush of cold air brushed the back of my neck. A deep voice whispered in my ear, "Jade." Ian and I turned around and I froze. It was my father. He had on the same clothes he wore the day he died, black pants, a purple shirt like mine, a long navy overcoat, and his blue scarf. His face was battered, cut, and bruised, his black curly hair was matted with dried blood. But it was the eyes that threw me into a whole other level of off. They were the same greyish blue, but blood ran from his eyes like tears. "N-n-no." I somehow managed to find my voice. "This can't be real. You're dead, I saw you die." I felt my face heating up. How could Moriarty be sick enough to bring this level of mental destruction on me?

"Why didn't you save me?" it asked, dear god it even sounded like him. "You told me that if I tried to save you, I'd be shot and so would John, Lestrade, and even Mrs. Hudson." I defended myself. Just stay calm and get a grip on yourself, I thought, It's just Moriarty trying to mess with you. "You're not real," I said, becoming conscious of the courage in my voice, "I'm not afraid of you." My "father" smirked at me, "Oh you should be."

He lunged forward and grasped me by the throat. "You freak," he snarled, "You think that you can hide what you and your precious friends are from the rest of the world." He slammed me up against the wall, Ian tried to pull him off, but was thrown aside like a rag doll. "You aren't even human. One day the world that you so dearly save time and time again will see you for what you are. And then they'll watch you fall and burn." His fingers tightened around my throat. I tried to reach for one of my knives, but his other hand threw my wrist against the wall. "I will enjoy every minute of this." he sneered, "Crushing the life out of the brilliant Jaden Holmes. Let's see how your deduction will get you out of this one, little angel."

I could barely breathe, his nails dug into my skin. My whole neck felt like it was on fire. I was losing energy and oxygen fast. I struggled to loosen his grip, but to no avail. Then the real fear set in. He was going to kill me and there was nothing I could do. I closed my eyes and let my body go limp in a last hope he would believe that I was dead. Then the gunshots went off. I opened my eyes to find my attacker that had loosened his grip, then he fell over. Dead. I slid to the floor, choughing and rubbing my neck. Ian was standing across from me, a smoking gun in his hands. He rushed over to me to make sure I was okay. I signaled to him that I was alright and just needed to breathe. I noticed he had a cut above his right eyebrow, he must have crashed into something when the copy of my father threw him aside. Oxygen returned to my lungs and I took deep gulps of precious air. My neck felt sore and bruised and so did my wrist. I lifted my not hurt hand up to my neck to feel for any injuries. Blood covered my fingers on my right hand. He must have dug into my skin deep enough for there to be blood, but without killing me. "Who was that?" Ian asked, poking the body with his gun.

"That is what we all are up against. That is what I'm afraid of Ian." I told him. "You wanted to know who my dad was, that's him right there." I motioned towards the corpse. "I am Captain Jaden Holmes, Clockwork Angel of Light and the daughter of the Richenbach Detective, Sherlock Holmes." Ian stared at me, a look of surprise and confusion came on his face. "Your worst fear was your dad coming back to life?" he asked, "That doesn't make a lot of sense." I told him that my dad coming back was one of my fears, but it wasn't my worst fear. We guessed that Moriarty only created a copy of my dad from my memories to try and mentally break me. "So when you stood up to him, he tried to physically break you." Ian finished.

Suddenly, a deep laugh came from the corpse, "Well done Mr. Crawford," the copy mocked, rising off the floor, "You're defintely a fast learner. But it's going to take more than a few bullets to get rid of me." Ian raised his gun and I drew my knives ready to fight. A crazed expression grew across his face, eyes filled with an insanity and a mission, kill Jade Holmes and her companion. "Run!" I yelled and we took off as fast as we could. I sent a psychic message out to the others to meet back in the lobby. Brendon and Dustin were the first ones to meet us there, followed closely by Amy and Spencer. Amy drew her sword and Spencer unsheathed his dagger, which was glowing a pale blue. "Where are Jake and Dallon?" I asked frantically. "We're right here!" I heard Jacob call out as they rushed out of the hall. "What's going on?" He asked.

"That," I replied, pointing at the copy standing on the threshold between the hallway Ian and I went down and the lobby. Jacob pulled his bow and drew an arrow, ready to strike. But the copy just stood there, staring at us. Then Moriarty's voice crackled over the speakers "It appears that you've found my new friend." He mocked.

"What do you want from us?" Amy demanded. "I don't want anything from you Miss Starlowe," he cackled "I only wish to see how long you will survive." Then the speakers went dead again. We looked back over at the copy. It was still there, staring at us with the same insane look in his eyes.   
Then he lunged at Spencer.


	4. Spencer POV

Amy and I walked up and down the hall searching through the rooms for clues for where we even are, but all the rooms were empty and many had a fine layer of dust all over the furniture. Suddenly, I heard Jade's voice echo in my head. "Guys, it's Jade.. get back to the lobby now. We found something. Arm yourselves." I thought that I was just hearing things but then Amy asked if I heard something too. We hurriedly retraced our steps back to the front lobby, weapons in hand. My dagger was glowing pale blue which usually meant that supernatural forces were at work. Jade and Ian were already in the lobby by the time we got back and so were Brendon and Dustin. "Where are Jake and Dallon?" Jade asked frantically. Right after she said that, Jacob Fargo and Dallon Weekes ran out of their hall. Jacob drew his bow, ready to strike. Then the Moriarty guy came back on the speakers, mocking us more. After he cut out, we looked back at the guy standing in the threshold between the hall Jade and Ian came from. He looked a lot like Jade, maybe they were related. The guy looked at me wild eyed and possibly psychopathic. Then he lunged at me. 

I raised my dagger in defense and braced myself to fight him, but all of a sudden he froze in mid air. A fine layer of white mist glowed around the guy, holding him in place. "Wh-what is this trickery?" he growled. "RELEASE ME!" I looked around the room to find out who or what was doing this. Amy and the rest of the Clockworks seemed just as surprised as I was. I looked over and saw that it was Dallon who had froze the guy. He also had a layer of white mist around him and his normally bright blue eyes had become completely silver. He had his arm held out as if to stop something. The attacker snarled, demanding to be released as he struggled to break free. Jade walked over to him, a layer of fierce rage hiding underneath her calm and placid expression. "You attacked my partner, attempted to kill me and my friend, and impersonated the one person that I lost that meant everything to me. My mercy has its limits and you have pushed those limits over the edge." she said to him, tracing his face with one of her knives. Then she turned to Dallon, "Let him go," she said, "I want him to feel every bit of pain that he made me feel with his little game." 

The white mist dissolved around the two of them and Dallon's eyes returned to their normal blue color. Jade lifted the guy off the floor by his scarf. Then she beat the everlasting sense out of him. Throwing punch after punch, drawing her knives and slashing his face until it was almost completely red with blood. "Jade," I cut in grabbing her arm, "Jade, that's enough." She stood over the man, her dark purple shirt was splayed with blood and tears began streaming down her bloody face. Suddenly, the body began to dissolve into black smoke that curled up towards the ceiling and then disappeared into the vents. The lobby was deadly silent for a few seconds until Brendon broke the silence. "Well this day just gets weirder and weirder." he said, slumping up against the wall. "You can say that again B." I replied. 

The eight of us all sat down in the big grouping of furniture in the center of the lobby. We all traded stories of what we found in the halls. Amy and I had nothing to say since all our rooms were empty. Jacob and Dallon explained that their hall was filled with transports to other places in the hotel. "One of the doors led us back over there," Jacob explained pointing at the large front desk by the false door. "And another one led us into this room filled with ventriloquism dummies.'' Dallon added, shuddering. "What did you guys find?'' He asked Dustin and Brendon. "Nothing much" Brendon answered, "Just a bunch of empty rooms. What I really am curious about is how you did that glowing stop-the-guy-in-midair trick." I agreed with him, that was some serious telekinesis that takes years of training to master, at least that's what Amy told me. 

"I have no idea." Dallon answered. "I saw that guy lunging to attack you" He pointed at me. "And then I felt like someone flicked a light switch on in my head.'' 

Dustin pulled out the sonic screwdriver from his bag and scanned Dallon. "You seem completely normal." he said, looking at the results, "Is anyone in your family related to a psychic or medium?''

"Actually my great-great-grandmother on my mom's side was a psychic.'' Dallon answered. "What does that have to with any of this?"  
"Moriarty must have enhanced the natural abilities that you have genetically passed down to you." Jade stated. We all looked at her in surprise. She had been stony silent since the attack. "Whatever ability he has now, he's used it on us to be his game pieces." 

"Do you think he also used his powers to create this place?" I asked. "There are no windows and no doors. Maybe we aren't even on Earth anymore." 

"That is a very plausible suggestion." Amy spoke up. "I've dealt with something like this before. Except instead of being held prisoner by a psychopath, it was a space prison for a Minotaur that fed off others belief or something like that."  
"How did you escape?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. 

"I was with my dad and we had the TARDIS with us. We almost were killed by the Minotaur but I was able to knock it unconscious to reveal our actual location." She explained. 

"So we are basically stuck here." Brendon concluded. 

"Until we investigate further," Jacob spoke up, "Yea. We're stuck here."

**************** 

In the next few hours, we were able to come up with several ideas on how we could use those transports that Dallon and Jacob used to our advantage. We began going through them in groups to investigate further into finding Moriarty and a possible way out. Brendon and I went through one of the doors that led to another level in the hotel. We were able to score some basic supplies from some of the rooms such as water and fabric in case anyone got injured, Brendon was able to snag an alarm clock that Jacob and Jade were currently attempting to turn into a subspace radio transmitter in order to contact the Clockwork Division back in London, and we found a door that led to the large kitchen that was right beside the room with all the dummies that Dallon was talking about, so we didn't stay there long. We all were beginning to get a bit exhausted from everything so we decided to camp out in the lobby for the night. Amy and Dustin went through one of the empty halls and used their 'Clockwork magic' to grab some blankets and pillows from the rooms. Eventually, we were able to set up several makeshift beds out of mattresses, pillows, and cushions. I volunteered to stay up and keep watch in case anything came up while everyone was asleep. 

***************

Everything was dead quiet for a while, which felt really calming for once. Suddenly, I heard something rustle beside me. I reached for my knife but only found that it was Amy standing beside me. "Hey," she said softly. 

"Hey," I responded. "Can't sleep?"

"Yea, this place gives me the creeps." She answered, sliding down beside me. "Knowing that the things that scare you the most are creeping around you can really mess with your head."

"Do you know who that guy was that tried to attack me?" I asked. 

"That was Jade's dad, or at least a projection of his physical appearance." Amy muttered loud enough for me to hear but soft enough not to wake anyone up. "He committed suicide three months ago by jumping off the roof of St. Bartholomew's Hospital. Jade saw it all happen right across the street. She was devastated for days. She wouldn't sleep, refused to eat anything, and nearly quit drumming altogether. But one day she picked up her sticks and just started making drum rolls then just went mad on her kit. I never saw anyone play with as much passion and drive in my life. Soon after, it became a therapy for her. But what happened today must have really shook her up. I've never seen her lose her cool like that before." She explained. "Whatever happened in that hall definitely brought those two closer together." Amy nodded her head over towards Jade and Ian, who were curled up and sharing one of the mattresses together. 

"This has definitely topped the last the we saw each other on the weird scale." I joked. "Teleports, mysterious strangers kidnapping us for amusement, one of my friends suddenly gains psychic powers and our 'worst fears coming to life."

Amy laughed halfheartedly. "One. Dallon is technically a telekinetic not psychic. And two. This hasn't even broke my top five. Yet." She seemed so calm and collected, considering everything that happened to her, Jade, and Brendon today. "Do you know what Moriarty picked from your head?" She asked. 

"I'm not sure." I shrugged, "Probably the Weeping Angels or something like that." I lied. I knew what he had picked out for me from the moment he said it. I knew he would bring back some of the darkest days in the history of the band. The day that Ryan and Jon left. Ryan was my best friend growing up and we started the band together. When he broke the news to me, I didn't want to believe it one bit. But eventually, I began to accept it and pick myself up. We were able to talk to Ian from when we worked with The Cab and we were lucky enough to find Dallon to create a full set. It was different seeing them onstage with me and Brendon at first, but now they have become almost like family to us. Now they were in this mess and it was all my fault. 

"I don't even know what he will use for me." Amy said, snapping me back into reality. "I've seen so many different species and creatures while traveling with River and my dad that I do not know what Moriarty wants me for."

"Well, you are the Clockwork Angel of the Seas for starters" I replied, "You are one of the only remaining Time Lords left in existence, you're the lead singer for one of the biggest punk pop bands in your world, may I go on?" 

She smiled. Barely, but it was still a smile. "And what about you? You're a rock star drummer, the Watchkeeper, able to travel between your world and mine, may I go on?" 

"I think you covered it all." I laughed, but the laughter died quickly. "Do you think we will find him?" I asked.

"Find who?" She answered.

"Moriarty." I said. "What if we don't find him? How will we get back? What will happen to us? What if-.''

"Spence," Amy cut me off, "We will get out of here. I promise" She picked herself off the floor and headed back to the others. I just sat there, waiting for sleep to come. 

"We will get out of here." I told myself. "He will try and scare me with Ryan. I know it." In that moment, I realized that all of our newfound abilities weren't going to be enough for what we could be facing tomorrow. I pulled out my dagger and began twirling it carefully between my fingers until I finally felt sleep overtake me.


End file.
